24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Episode pages
I have a suggestion. On every episode page, at the bottom there is the Template:browser which indicates the previous episode and the next episode. On character pages, there is the Template:Appearances (e.g. Template:Appearances1). I think a similar template to Template:Appearances should appear on the episode pages as well. So, rather than being limited to just the previous episode and next episode, the links to all the episodes in that particular season would appear. I think it would be more convenient. Comp25 15:45, 16 March 2008 (UTC) : Can you demonstrate your idea in the Sandbox? I'd like to see what this would entail. – Blue Rook 05:03, 27 March 2008 (UTC)talk Okay, I posted it in the sandbox. Comp25 21:08, 27 March 2008 (UTC) : I see what you meant. This would make the next/previous episode bar that is on each of the episode pages obsolete. If we used your idea, we'd need to link all the episodes except the one that is currently being viewed. I'd say we keep it like it is. Any other thoughts? – Blue Rook 00:32, 29 April 2008 (UTC)talk ::No, if you made a template with links to all the episodes, the one it was on would just be bolded. Go look at Lostpedia's episode pages. I'd be in favor of this change, it's inconvenient to have to go to the season page and then scroll down some to get to another episode. --Pyramidhead 09:51, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::: Lostpedia actually does what I was describing: it links to all of the episodes except the one that is being viewed. I'm hesitant with this because the next idea might be to include this template in actor pages. It was made for characters, and I'd need some assurance it won't wind up on actor pages. Also, if this goes through, we may need to create another template altogether, one that functions oppositely of the current one. Absolutely no sane editor would want the bottom of an episode page being cluttered with a wikitext block of twenty-three "episode=yes" at the bottom. – Blue Rook 17:38, 2 May 2008 (UTC)talk Yeah, personally I prefer it as it is now. SignorSimon 06:29, 29 April 2008 (UTC) : I understand what Pyramidhead is saying. Wikipedia uses a billion of these little template. We have a couple, like , and . It works in exactly the same way, but just looks like the Appearances template. No switches are needed, as every episode page merely links the template. Here's what I quickly whipped up for Day 1: : It can be fancied up, I'm sure, but this is the general idea. All that needs to be typed is at the bottom of each episode page and it'll automatically bold the current article's episode. I think it's a great idea and can't understand why we didn't do it years ago. --Proudhug 04:43, 3 May 2008 (UTC) The idea is much more acceptable to me using a template like that. My primary issue was overuse of the Appearances Templates, but this solves that. I wasn't grasping what Comp and Pyramidhead were getting at. Good idea guys! Also, Lostpedia has this kind of thing at the top of their episode guides; Proudhug you mentioned the bottom for usage here, and though I prefer the bottom of the page for a thing like this as well (where the current Next/Previous banner is). But I'd still be interested to see if someone wanted this at the top and had an argument for it. – Blue Rook 15:35, 5 May 2008 (UTC)talk : Yeah, they weren't suggesting using the Appearances template, just one similar to it, as I've done. I agree that it has no place at the top of the page. --Proudhug 15:46, 5 May 2008 (UTC) UPDATE: I created the other necessary Day X templates, and inserted them in almost all of the episodes. The templates can be prettied up and aesthetically improved, but the important thing is that they're already in place now. I did not insert them into the following episodes, # Day 1 11:00pm-12:00am # Day 2 8:00am-9:00am # Day 2 7:00am-8:00am # Day 3 1:00pm-2:00pm # Day 3 12:00pm-1:00pm # Season 4 Prequel # Day 4 6:00am-7:00am # Season 5 Prequel # Day 5 6:00am-7:00am # Season 6 Prequel # 24: Day 6 Debrief ... which means that all of the above pages still have the original browser banner on them, and not the new templates. The reason is because these are "transition" episodes, and if I put the template in there over the old banner, there would be no link to the following season. I think this is acceptable. – Blue Rook 00:54, 4 June 2008 (UTC)talk : Oops, I just notice this now, after adding the template to the first season finale. These episodes all need the templates, too. The timeline browser needs to be added to every episode to "transition" between Days. --Proudhug 20:56, 17 June 2008 (UTC) So, all of the above episodes get the DayX template, correct? I don't understand what you mean in the next statement about the timeline browser. You're referring to the thing I replaced with all the DayX templates, right? – Blue Rook 00:19, 18 June 2008 (UTC)talk : Yes to the first question, no to the second. The timeline browser is the one which states which "Day" is next. It's included on the Season pages and the comic and novel pages ("lastday" and "nextday" in the template). It was replaced by the episode browser for the episode pages, but now that we've replaced that with the DayX templates, we still need some way to navigate from one season to the next. Simply omitting the DayX template from finales and premieres sort of defeats the purpose of the new template. Wow, did I just make things even more confusing? I think I might've. --Proudhug 01:33, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Okay now I remember the Timeline browser. In your second to last post above this, you say that the Timeline Browser "needs to be added to every episode to "transition" between Days". Do you mean every episode that's listed above, or every single episode guide on the wiki? – Blue Rook 17:29, 18 June 2008 (UTC)talk : I would say every episode. The other option is to not include it at all, and just leave it on the Season pages. This will mean that you can't navigate from one season finale to the next season premiere. I really don't see that as a problem, however. Or, we can do like Memory-Alpha and have navigating arrows in the sidebar from episode to episode. --Proudhug 17:36, 18 June 2008 (UTC) I was afraid you'd say that. The Timeline browser was outmoded once before from Ep Guides, so to include it again would be like hopping in a time machine. I also think we should find a way to navigate from the finale to the premieres. How do you feel about including the Timeline browser only on those finales/premieres listed above? Or, how about this: I could stick that kind of thing in the pre-existing templates. Two possible solutions that could be relatively quickly implemented. – Blue Rook 19:21, 18 June 2008 (UTC)talk : The new template idea is perfect! It's so obvious, I can't believe I didn't even think of that. You're brilliant! :) --Proudhug 19:52, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :: Pleasure is all mine :D After looking at them all, I think they're a tad uglier now, I think. Any problems if I experiment, give it a black background, and make it look something more like the Welcome Template? It's more friendly-looking, and the changes would be purely aesthetic (assuming if I can even pull it off). – Blue Rook 23:59, 19 June 2008 (UTC)talk : How about just adding a heading thingy like where the article titles lie in the sidebar? Do you know what I'm talking about? --Proudhug 03:28, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :: Not for sure.. are you referring to the bar/line that is underneath headlines? I inserted the thing I'm referring to into the Template:Fairuse, it's the line underneath "Licensing". If this is what you mean, then yes, I'm currently struggling to get that in there. It's proving exceedingly difficult, however. Let me know if you meant something else. – Blue Rook 06:59, 20 June 2008 (UTC)talk